Bobble
Phineas T. Kettletree, '''most k'nown as '''Bobble',' '''is a Tinker-talent sparrow man. His best friend is Clank. His nearsightedness makes him something of a "close talker," getting into other's personal space. Like a lot of fairies, Bobble likes any reason to celebrate. He loves to talk shop, and is usually working on some half-finished invention that was probably a silly idea in the first place. He thinks he's more refined and smarter than the average tinker. He is, in fact, a "tinker geek" who loves to talk shop, and often finds himself – and his best friend, Clank. In trouble with Fairy Mary, who has little patience for shenanigans. Bobble loves his good friend and neighbor, Tinker Bell, for her talent and skill. Bobble is a fairy with chesnut-colored hair and bright blue eyes. He wears large goggles, with water droplets for lenses, that make his eyes appear larger than they are. Appearances Tinker Bell In ''Tinker Bell, Clank and Bobble were the first tinker fairies that Tinker Bell met when she first arrived. They introduced her to Pixie Hollow, told her all about changing the seasons, and showed her the house the tinkers had prepared for her in Tinkers' Nook. Later in the day Clank helped carry a wagon containing supplies for delivering spring, as it had not been repaired on time. He and Clank help take a music box to the Mainland for Tink. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In the second movie, ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Clank created an invention he called a firework launcher. The launcher shot light crystals and flowers figments into the air when the spring is tightened and trigger is thrown. Clank and Bobble were also impressed by the play about the Mirror of Incanta performed at Fairy Tale Theater. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue In the third movie ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Clank and Bobble made their first appearance in the movie by crash-landing a dove carrying of supplies into fairy camp. Later in the movie, they helped build a ship which they sailed with Tink's other friends to rescue her. ''Pixie Hollow Games In the fourth movie Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, he and Bobble are the announcers for the games. He supported Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary, until they lost at twig spheres. Then he started to support Chloe and Rosetta. Personality Bobble is an excitable, fussy tinker fairy who is nonetheless cheerful and helpful. He can be argumentative (especially with his friend Clank), but is usually dutiful and pays good attention. Physical Appearance Bobble is very short and skinny for a sparrow man, and has very tiny, beady eyes, which appear extremely large thanks to the water-drops held by the frames of his glasses. Relationships He and Clank are best friends and roommates, though they frequently argue. He is usually helpful to "Miss Bell" (Tinker Bell), and can help cover for her. Books *A Fairy Tale Games *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *Bobble appears to find Tinker Bell very attractive. His water-drop "glasses" actually pop when he sees her in her lovely dress for the first time, and hangs on the word "pretty" while she is present. *Bobble is one of the a handful of fairies in Pixie Hollow to speak with a non-American accent. In his case, he speaks with a Scottish accent. Despite the tendency of the fairies to visit England, only a small handful share English or Scottish accents (including Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, Clank and Bobble). *Bobble's voice actor is Rob Paulsen, who also voiced Pinky (from ''Pinky and the Brain), Raphael in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon, and Donatello in the CGI Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon- among many others. *Bobble may or may not have a crush on Tinker Bell. He voiced some attraction to her in the first film, but this was never addressed again. Gallery Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-1587.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-1846.jpg Clank&Bobble-bio.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-8033.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-7740.jpg Ht.PNG 37064427 1209592052511898 6881728104406974464 n.png Category:Never Fairies Category:Tinker-talent fairies Category:Males Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters